onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiidan Imperial Monument
This statue was built on New Taiidan it was a massive undertaking of 5000 Taiidans and two years of carving it from a mountain. Standing in at 1,250 feet tall and 250 feet wide the city was built around the statue that the Taiidans built to Commemorate their Emperor's long reign. And it was militarized around the base of this statue. Construction The mountain in the Kapreis Mountain Range known as Mount Kapreis was chosen as it was the only one secluded enough for a city to be built and when they built the statue 5000 Taiidans carved the mountain away till there was only the Statue and her base left. Only one Taiidan died during the construction of such a task when a peice of rock fell down from the top of the mountain and it landed on him at a velocity of 500 m/s weighing 1000 pounds it crushed him. Though he was an older Taiidan. History Inscribed on the momument reads: The Momument was to commemorate all Taiidan Emperors that have lived and or actually died. Those who were put into the crypt were considered Godlike and all there names are inscribed on to the Statue Base. Around the statue is Taiidan soldiers ready to kill anyone including if the Jin'Huan if they break one of the unwritten laws. One Jin'huan child at the dismay of the mother climbed onto the statue to look at it while on New Taiidan. The Child was ripped from the statue and executed; When the mother claimed that you brought destruction upon yourselves all that was replied by the Taiidan Soldier was "Bring it on; unless you want the same fate as this child." the Jin'huan later didn't do anything as their judicial system claimed the child broke a executable offense but were disappointed in the Taiidans for a while at their brutality against a curious child. Unaware that the Taiidan Guards were under orders otherwise their families would be executed. Jin'Huan Response to the Offense In response to the killings of the child the Jin'Huan Surgate (Ambassador secondary) on New Taiidan, was forced to discuss the incident with Erex Malren. "That child should know as well as the mother of the laws concerning no one touches that Statue!" Erex malren. "Forgive me, but did you say it was a child and its mother who were present?" ''Surgate. ''"Goddamnit do i have to repeat myself, it was!" Erex Malren. "Clearly we have a dilema here, as no mother would ever be with child if they were Jin'Huan. Surgate "The Hell do you mean." Erex Malren. "All Jin'Huan Females are soldiers, the men do not serve as we are... (he paused) Nevermind, the point being is if it had been truly a Jin'Huan the child would have been with his father." Surgate. "As I recall your men are much taller than your women and should biologically more capable as soldiers." Erex malren. ''(ignoring the comment) "I would say that what you had happen was a Razerath mother and her child who were responsible, we may may look similar but we are not the same. If the child however is indeed Jin'Huan we may look him over to present whether or not he is, unless his body was vaporised. Just remember, for next time, The Jin'huan do not break laws, its not in our natures, but we do enact judgement on those who break the laws. Please keep this information confidential concerning Female service in our militaries, we will know if you do not. My suggestion to prevent further incidents, is to put up warnings around the statue in universal language." ''Surgate The Guardsmen The Taiidan Guardsmen at the facility of the wear Traditional Taiidan Combat Armor and are usually silent and are to remain that way at all cost. These men are hand selected for their loyalty and Erex Malren was offered it but he turned it down as he wanted to continue to command a vessel. And because he was an Emperor at one point. The Guardsmen remain entirely still and when a law is broken at the mount all offenses are execution no exceptions as was proven when a Jin'huan child died because of climbing. They are armed with Taiidan weaponry and will kill on impact. Category:Taiidan Empire Category:Taiidan Emperors